Little Castiel 2
by dkiefersu
Summary: Little Castiel is back, and so is Julio. Little Castiel must get past the obstacles of Airport Security, and save an entire plane of people, including the Winchesters.


**Little Castiel 2: Happy Landing**

By D. Kiefer Su

**Cast**

Castiel: Misha Collins

Little Castiel: Will Shadley

Julio: Adam Rodriguez

(Alright, so if you've read the last episode, we meet Julio. Who was a very twisted demon, who decides to turn Castiel into a child, to slow him down, so that Castiel can't stop him from killing Sam and Dean. Castiel, even though he's half his original size, was able to defeat Julio and exorcizes his demon soul back to hell. Now, it's somewhere around season 6, and Castiel is fighting a civil war. But war is not war without complications…)

[Heaven]

(Castiel is on a solo search and rescue mission. He got pretty far, until he falls into a very deep hole in the ground. Of course, Castiel, being an angel, opens up his wings and has a relatively soft landing.)

Castiel: What is this…

Julio: Castiel, it's been a while.

Castiel: Didn't I banish you to hell where you belong?

Julio: Yeah, but I'm okay now. You know, Castiel, I missed you.

Castiel: Did you cry?

Julio: What?

Castiel: Did you miss me enough to cry?

Julio: No… ANYWAYS! That's not why I'm here. I know what God did, when he saved the Winchester boys. Putting them onto that plane, I'm sure you remember that.

Castiel: When Sam killed Lilith, and brought the end of the world. I remember.

Julio: Well, I'm going to bring down the plane. Good luck this time, Castiel.

(Julio snaps his fingers, and Castiel instantly turns into Little Castiel again. Julio disappears. Castiel, then looks at himself. Again, he's about 4 foot tall, and all his clothes, including his trenchcoat, are several sizes smaller.)

Little Castiel: I'm starting to get sick of this.

(Little Castiel flies down to earth, and then goes back to season… 4… I believe, is when Sam and Dean ended up in the plane after Sam kills Lilith. Or it could've been 5… Anyways, that's where we're going. BACK TO SEASON 4!)

[Airport]

(Airport, before the plane is due to take off. Julio talks to an information lady at some kiosk.)

Julio: I need to know the name of the plane about to fly soonest.

Lady: The earliest plane I can get you on will be leaving in about half an hour.

Julio: Okay… I'll take that one.

Lady: It's going to Detroit.

Julio: I'm from hell, Detroit has no danger to me.

Lady: alrighty then… well, your flight's booked. Is there anything else I can do for you today?

Julio: In due time.

(Julio walks away… the Lady shakes her head and she looks down at her desk for a quick moment, then out of the corner of her eye, she sees a hand waving over the counter. And then she saw Little Castiel, hopping up and down, attempting to get her attention. She's curious as to why there's a little boy, wearing a trenchcoat, all alone in the middle of an airport. But it is an airport.)

Lady: Awwww, hello little boy are you lost?

Castiel: Far from it, I am following the man who was just here. (points at Julio)

Lady: Is that your guardian?

Castiel: No, he's a demon, and I need to destroy him.

Lady: (looks confused at first… then smiles) Awww, aren't you the cutest?

Castiel: I'm most serious… which plane is he getting on?

Lady: He's getting on the plane to detroit, are you dressed as sherlock Holmes?

Castiel: This is a vessel, I'm a messenger of God.

Lady: Haha! Awww! Don't you just say the Darnest things!

Castiel: I must go.

Lady: Okay, bye bye!

(Little Castiel runs towards the security check, Julio is already on the other side.)

Security Guard: Excuse me son, where's your mother and father?

Little Castiel: My father is nowhere to be found… in fact, he doesn't want to be found.

Security Guard: (looks sad) I'm sorry, I understand, my father was very distant too.

Little Castiel: Mine's somewhere in the universe… but I do have a duty, and I must get past you.

Security Guard: I'm sorry little boy, I have to get you back to your parent or guardian.

Little Castiel: Little? In my true form, I stand taller than your Chrysler Building.

Security Guard: (looks confused) Umm… I'll have someone come and bring you to the Security Post, okay?

Little Castiel: I have no time for this…

(Little Castiel walks away, then he sees a suitcase…)

(moments later…)

Security Guard: Alright Ma'am, you may remove your luggage from the belt now.

(The Nice Lady takes her suitcase off the belt, and then struggles with it.)

Nice Lady: Oh my, it's much heavier than it was earlier.

Security Guard: would you like a trolley?

Nice Lady: That would be lovely! Thank you very much!

(The Security Guard gives The Nice Lady a trolley, and she throws her suitcase onto it.)

Security Guard: Did you hear that?

Nice Lady: I'm sorry?

Security Guard: I swear I could've heard someone say 'ouch'…

Nice Lady: Oh, could've been my stomach.

Security Guard: Haha, well I hope your stomach eats something soon. Have a nice day!

Nice Lady: Thank you!

(The Nice Lady wheels the trolley down the terminal, and gets a good distance away from the Security Check. Then her suitcase's zipper starts to unzip, and Little Castiel Rolls out. She screams.)

Little Castiel: That was unpleasant.

(The Nice Lady faints, and Little Castiel runs off towards the Airplane to Detroit. By this time, Sam is with Ruby, confronting Lilith (played by Katherine Boecher) and then he sees the plane has left, and Julio in the window of one of the seats. Little Castiel starts for a dash towards the docking tube, when airport security catches up to him.)

Security Guard 2: Little Boy, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.

Castiel: Umm… I do not go anywhere with strangers…

Security Guard 2: I am one of the good guys, believe me.

Castiel: I do, which is why I must taze you.

(Castiel grabs the tazer out of the Security Guard's duty belt, and then zaps the Security Guard good… in the crotch… Then Castiel runs through the tube, and then jumps out the end of the tube and extends his wings and then flies after the plane. Consider this, Castiel is the most powerful angels in heaven at this point. So when his wings extend, they're about as big as the plane, which looks really cool)

[Air Space]

(Little Castiel quickly gains up on the plane, and is able to grab onto the landing gear before the pilot retracts it. Freeze Frame.)

Castiel (voice over): So this is what it's come down to… my friends, getting dragged onto a flying tube in the air… and they're going to crash down to their doom if I don't save them. I really need more friends.

(Little Castiel walks through the Airplane, and sees the seat where Julio was sitting in, then Julio looks over at Little Castiel and smirks at him. As Little Castiel approaches him, Julio's seats were replaced by Sam and Dean in a flash of light. They look dazed and confused, but Castiel knew better than anyone, this was the moment.)

[Cock-pit]

Pilot: Captain… what's that?

Captain: It looks like it could be a light show….

Julio: Wrong boys, it's hell on earth!

[Coach]

Castiel (voice over): I guess it was a bit of a good thing I was so short at that moment. So the winchesters didn't see me run around behind them. I knew Julio was going to try and crash the plane, and he will, but not before I save everyone on this plane. Starting with the Winchesters.

(The plane goes into turbulence)

Castiel (Voice over): At least… I hope I can save everyone…

(Little Castiel runs around, and grabs the winchesters by the back of their collars. Then flies out of the plane, and then puts them into the rental car. (To be honest, I wasn't 100% sure what happened whether they just appeared in the rental car, or if they warped into it… anyways), then flies back up to the plane.)

Little Castiel: Hey Julio! Why don't you bang a hooker?

Julio: What?

(Little Castiel exorcises Julio, but now has to face the reality of the plane about to crash. At least he's at full size once again).

Castiel: I could be in a worse position.

(Note: If the winchesters were still on the plane, this ending would still work)

(Castiel flies out of the plane, and gets onto the nose, then spreads his wings, and then safely guides the plane to the ground.)

Castiel: Another happy landing.

(Castiel flies back up to Heaven)

[The End]

Notes:

Alright, so other than that one part… I thought it was pretty cool. If you watch Season 5, Episode 1, I'm not exactly sure how they ended up on the rental car… it looks like they could've just ended up in it, or the plane had a decent landing and a good pilot and captain saved the day. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
